This Twisted Little Lie Called Home
by Golden Vixen
Summary: AU. MollyxAikka. A girl whom calls herself “Molly” ends up getting thrown into the Great Race of Ōban at the command of the Avatar. Full summary inside.
1. The Great Race of Oban

**Title:** This Twisted Little Lie Called "Home"

**Author:** Golden Vixen

**Category:** Ōban Star-Racers

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Romance/Humor

**Pairings:** Molly/Aikka

**Type:** Continual (Incomplete)

**Summery:** A girl whom calls herself "Molly" ends up getting thrown into the Great Race of Ōban at the command of the Avatar. Use to her slow ways of living and avoiding all living things, Molly must cope up dealing with an all boy team and the fact she can't get back to her normal life, until the Avatar has determined she has learned her "lesson…" At least she has her best friend, her laptop called "Lopez" to keep her sane… Praise God for Wi-Fi!

**Word Count:** 3656

**Warning!** Alternate Universe and Eva/Molly is going to be out of character a bit… for the purpose of the story.

…

……

Okay, so maybe a lot out of character. Read at your own risk. But just to let you all know; she'll get back to normal as the story goes on ;) Also, this contains spoilers of the series.

Beware, it is my first Ōban Star-Racers story.

**Disclaimer:** I own basically nothing in this story besides the plot

**Created On:** 01/27/09

**Chapter Last Revised On:** 02/05/09

* * *

**C**hapter **O**ne

**The Great Race of Ōban**

* * *

This life was hard to deal with. All I ever wanted was sleep, more then anything at the moment then to sit in the desk at school and listen to the teacher talk about how the world was created. It could have been created purple smurfs for all I care, the only thing I could care, or think about at the moment is blissful, wonderful sleep… My eternal Silence…

Or what ever that means.

The snap of a ruler on the desk woke me from my daze. The teacher sighed, shaking his head.

"Honestly, all you ever do is day dream…"

"No, I also sleep."

There were a few giggles from my classmates from my comment.

"Your parents will be notified." The teacher said, simply shaking his head.

I could honestly care less, and he knew it. Everyone knew it. I was the nerdy kid who played video games and rp all the time who also slept a lot on the roof. I was the kid that did not care about anything, except for my world and its rules. In my world, the first law I had was that there was only me and no one else. Things were simpler and easier to deal with then. After all, if there was only _me_, then no one could disagree with me or my ideas. I would always be right.

Opening my locker, I quickly glanced in it looking for any text books to take home. I was starting to get behind in Biology, Math, English... in fact, all of my classes. Maybe I should start doing some work... Just to please them and to show them I am still interested when I am not. It just makes them think I am too lazy to do the work and there need not be an investigation.

"Hey..."

I blinked, closing my locker door and turned around. A boy, I believe from my homeroom class, stood behind me. He had sloppy black hair with brown eyes. His name seemed to escape me, so I merely "Hmmm?"

"I read your story... You know, on the Lord of Purity? I thought I should let you know it was the best thing I've read for a while..."

What was he getting at...?

"Anyways, I was wondering... if you would like to join me in this writer's group I'm apart of... to share ideas with other writers and to explore our abilities more..."

"No thanks. I have things to do." I said, grabbing my bag and swinging it over my shoulders, walking away.

"Oh... okay..."

Home was no better then school. It was me vs. them, them being the parents, me being my world. For some reason, people did not like the way I was. It would disappoint them for some reason, but I did not care. It did not affect me, so it need not require my attention. They should not have looked for something in me in the first place. Eventually after they do some yelling, they realize it did not reach me. My parents would then too leave, leaving me with a room filled with pictures. Did I feel disappointed…?

…

No.

Because there was no reason to be.

_Maybe I was just a little…_

_Maybe not much, but…_

_I just need that little spark…_

…_a chance…_

I clenched onto my lucky pendant, stroking the engrave marks absently. Passing through this annoying world as a mere shadow was not working for me. This world was filled with filth and I could care less what happens to those around me. The Silence that would come would be a blessing upon living things, an ending on such meaningless lives...

_Why do I have such dark thoughts...?_

_This is not..._

_Me._

_Something is not right..._

_

* * *

_

The storm came swift, quickly, and most importantly: unexpectedly. I had to quickly log off and turn off my computer to protect it from any power outage which could happen at any moment. We lived in the country where the phone wire were pretty old and worn out. They tend to break easily.

The news said nothing about the storm. It did not surprise me though; they tend to be wrong about a lot of things. Yet there were no clouds in the skies or near the horizons the last time I was outside. The storm seemed to come out of no where. A few minutes later and the lights went out, indicating the power outage. Sleep was the only thing left to do, yet it was hard to sleep in such noise. I clenched tightly onto my pendant once again as a loud boom echoed throughout the house.

_Danger…_

The voice rang clearly in my head, my pedant burning my hands. Something was coming and before I knew it, I was packing my laptop. I froze when I heard the knock on my bedroom door. Do I dare answer? Nothing can be accomplished in life if you do not face the unknown…

"Come in." I said, grabbing my switch blade and hiding it behind my back. I could hear my heart pounding in my head. _Something_ was about to happen and I was going to be smack in the middle of it.

The door open and to my confusion, I saw no one. Yet it closed quickly and I faintly wondered if I should turn on the light. I quickly glanced around the room, looking for the person who had open my door and knocked, until I felt what was like a stick tapping my knee cap. I pulled the light switch that hanged from the ceiling and gazed down in shock. A little old man stood before me. He could be a dwarf at his size! His head was in a weird shape that oddly reminded me of a bean; he was missing most of his hair on the top. He wore a strange purplish robe with a marking on the back which looked similar to my pendant's symbol, but it was a bit different in the middle.

"I see you're packed already and I didn't even need to tell you!" he said happily with a goofy smile.

I wondered what the hell this thing was…

"Excuse me…?" I said, holding my knife tightly behind my back. Please dear god, let this be a nightmare and _please_ tell me this old man is not a pervert.

"What, you don't know yet?" he asked tilting his head, seeming confused, "Ah, wait. That was why I was sent… I have a message for you, no need to hide the knife. I am not here to harm you."

I frowned, dropping the knife on my desk. Now I was defenseless…

"Now then," said the little man, coughing, "I am Satis, servant of the Avatar!"

I could not help but raise my eyebrows at this as I thought of a certain bald headed monk from a TV. show.

"Let me guess, you're an air bender." I said sarcastically.

"No, can't say I am… What's an air bender?"

I remained silent, wondering if I should yell for help or not. Yet the faint whisper in my head told me otherwise.

"Anyways I am here to inform you that you have been invited as a special guest of the Avatar to the Great Race of Ōban! Exciting, isn't it?"

"Ōban…?" Something told me that this apple fell _far_ from the tree… Was not Oban a city in Scotland or something? Okay, so I was invited to a race in Scotland. Interesting. Of course I did not believe him.

"… I'm going to bed." I said simply, turning off the lights and heading back to my bed. Must have been that soda I had before bed… there is no way this is happening…

"Wa-wait! We have to leave quickly before the ship leaves!" I heard his cracking old voice say.

I am _not_ leaving my bed for a race. I hate races, football, baseball, basketball, anything really… It was probably something crummy like NASCAR or something.

"My parent's room is on the door next to my bedroom," I said, pointing at my door without moving an inch from my bed, "my dad loves racing. _Invite him_, not me. I could care less. Like with everything else."

I heard him "Hmp!" and mutter a few words under his breath and then the sounding of the door shut. I sighed and pulled the covers of my blankets over my head, feeling sleep over come me. Strange dream, yet I have seen stranger. Thank god it was the last of it.

* * *

I nearly dropped dead at the site I saw at school the next day. In front of my locker, was none other then the strange old man from what I thought was a dream, inspecting my locker. This was earning a few strange looks from a few people walking by.

"I wonder what these are used for…?" he said to himself as he tapped the locker with his staff.

I immediately stomped over there and pushed him out of the way and began to do the combination to my locker.

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed in a deadly tone.

Satis got up, rubbing his behind from the fall, "Not very kind, are you? I'm here to take you to the ship."

"I'm _not_ going! I told you, I hate races! Leave, your making people stare!"

He blinked, looking a few girls who were giving us weird stares, "I don't see anything wrong. Besides, the Avatar requests you to be there to watch the race."

Gritting my teeth, I grabbed my books while slamming my locker shut. I then proceeded to my classes, knowing that this was not going to be a normal day.

It was a total of three times I declined his invitation to Ōban, the old man Satis insisted that I go to. I did not see him for the rest of the day, nor the day after. So I had assumed I was imagining things and that I no longer will see him. I was completely wrong. He came one more time. This time however, was the last and I could not decline.

I was on my way back home, crossing the school's hill as I did so. I clenched onto my pendant and hugged onto my laptop as my shoes kept slipping in the dirt. I felt so miserable, so tired. School was draining all the energy I needed to just survive. I did not want to socialize with anyone or contemplate how the world was created. It was too exhausting, too important for me to handle. I stopped in my steps when I saw the familiar purple robe.

"Satis, I told you. I. Will. Not. Go. I am not interested nor do I have the energy to deal with this talk. Be gone and take your crazy talk to someone else who will listen." I said, irritation running thick in my voice.

Satis merely sighed and shook his head, "I told you; you are required to come. You did not listen and you have invoked the wrath of my master, the Avatar. Now he has decided to come and ask you in person."

"Che, like I'm afraid of some cosplayer pretending to be a bald headed kid dressed up in a monk's costume." I said confidentially.

Satis only smiled sadly as he raised his arms to the sky, "Behold, my master the Avatar!"

When the sky suddenly became filled with storm clouds, I instantly knew I was in trouble for doubting. Lighting struck the ground and a huge beam of light shot out towards the skies, causing the winds to rush around us. I have never been as afraid in my life as the huge figure appeared before me. This was not a bald headed kid that could fly.

The Avatar narrowed his eyes at me and said in a booming voice, "Not once, but three times have I sent my humble servant to you. Yet you scoff and laugh at him. You even had the nerves to treat him with disrespect and throw him in a dumpster!"

I could not help it. He was getting on my nerves…

"I could easily tear you apart, for showing disrespect to Satis is like disrespecting me, the Avatar. Yet, I am willing to forgive, so I will ask you one more time: will you come to the Great Race of Ōban?"

I let out a low sigh. These guys were persistent and I would love to get some sleep…

"With all do respect sir, I do not wish to go to this Great Race of Ōban. All I want to do is go home and sleep at the moment. So I will decline your invitation."

There, now hopefully this would get him off my back but, I was wrong. I learned that the hard way when the Avatar narrowed his eyes.

"I was hoping you would come willingly, but I now see that is impossible. We will take you by force then."

"What?!" I shouted, taking a few steps back. This was not good.

The Avatar raised his arms to the sky. When I looked up, I suddenly realized there was a huge egg shape space ship bearing the Avatar's crest above us. When did that got there?

"Know this, you will never return home until you have fully learned each lesson." Started the Avatar.

"What lessons?!" I asked, shouting in panic as the egg like ship began to open. I clenched onto my laptop bag for dear life, my pendant starting to glow red.

"Until you fully realize the stakes, you will never leave Ōban, never!" the Avatar shouted, disappearing in a bright light.

"That's not fair! What did I ever do?!" I shouted panicking as a bright beam came from the ship, hitting me. I was soon floating upwards towards the ship… with Satis tagging along.

"This is great! Our first stop is the preliminaries at one of the planets, Alwas then we'll go to Ōban! Be prepared, this will be a life changing experience!" he said brightly.

"I DON'T WANT A LIFE CHANGING EXPERIENCES!! I WANT TO GO HOOOOOME!!!!" I was then greeted by the darkness of the ship.

* * *

My eyes opened to only to see darkness. I was successfully kidnapped by some person called the "Avatar" and an old man that was half my height. Great.

"Hello…?" I yelled out, standing up only to stumble on something. I felt around and realized it was my laptop bag. I hugged it tightly.

"Now, now, there is no need to be afraid." Said a familiar voice. I heard the tapping of wood against stone and light appeared. Satis was standing in front of me, grinning as a yellow orb float above his staff.

"Where… are we…?" I asked, standing up again, still hugging my bag.

"I believe we have just landed on the port of Alwas. Come now! We need to hurry and greet the other racers!" he shouted in excitement, running behind me and pushing me forward.

"Wa-wait!" I shouted in a panicking voice. A door suddenly appeared in the darkness, causing me to go blind for a few moments. Yet I step out, hesitantly into the light. What I saw was unlike any dream I have ever dreamed; and I have dreamed many.

We appeared to be in some harbor, with many other egg like ships in the water. There were all kinds of different alien races wandering around the area who were buying, selling, and socializing. I have never seen such creatures in my life! While I stood there gawking, Satis chuckled and said while point to one of the ships, "We need to greet the Nourasians who have just arrived and show them to their hanger."

"Their hanger…?" I asked, following Satis as he began to walk over there.

"Yes! After words, we can find some suitable clothes for you, stating that you are a special guest of the Avatar! Probably one of the purple robes I'm wearing right now!"

The thought of me wearing something as hideous as his robe nearly made me gagged from disgust. There was no way he was going to get _me_ wearing something like _that_.

"This way!" he shouted, running. I merely walked to keep his pace, still hugging my bag.

"For someone as old as him, he certainly has a lot of energy…" I mumbled to myself.

I stood behind Satis a bit as he greeted the aliens. They were red skinned with long pointy ears that droop. It reminded me of a certain type of dog I couldn't remember… Yet what caught me off guard was not their looks. It was the bug they brought.

"What is that?!" I shouted suddenly, pointing at the huge beetle like creature that was clearly twice my size or possibly more then that. The Nourasian boy who had a bow smiled sweetly.

"He's my mount, G'dar." He said.

I stared at the beetle, wide eyed with fear. At that moment in time, I was really happy that Earth's bugs were the size of a bean and that I did not live on his planet…

"It's not nice to stare." Stated Satis.

I merely glared at the old man, letting a "Hmff!" as I turned around and cross my arms, "What ever, lets hurry up and show these guys their hanger. I want to crawl into bed as fast as I can… and hopefully wake up from this terrible nightmare…" I muttered the last part to myself, however I believed the young boy heard me, for a smile quickly appeared on his lips.

"Don't mind her; she's not use to talking, or people for that matter." I heard Satis mutter to the older Nourasian.

I vaguely wondered if killing was allowed on this planet… I followed Satis as he went to get mounts to carry their things.

"Must I do this? I don't think guests need to greet other guests." I said.

"I thought you could make friends by doing this." He said brightly.

"Friends?! You want me to make friends with people who are not even the same species as I?"

"It could do you some good. Avatar knows you need it… You've been away from civilization for far too long."

I sighed tiredly as he got the mounts which seemed to be some type of species of elephants. Or I could be wrong. We brought them back to the Nourasians and immediately started to load their things on them. Out of spite, I decided to sit out of the entire affair, rubbing my stomach as it growled. I was hungry, tired, and losing my patience. Home sounded like a good place to be at the moment… This has to be kidnapping.

"No, I'm not getting on it." I said flatly, staring at the huge creatures.

Satis sighed, shaking his head, "All you have been doing is whine, complain, and throw insults. Others who would have been in your position would be grateful."

"Look here, I don't know what this "Avatar" thinks he is doing, but you guys kidnap me. Of course I'm going to retaliate and be bitchy. I could be home sleeping, or something."

"Humans are the rudest creatures I've ever meet…"

"Get use to it. There is a whole planet of us."

"Is there a problem…?" We both turned our heads towards the Nourasian boy who spoke from our private discussion.

"Yeah, I want to-" I quickly fell flat on my face as Satis quickly knocked my legs over with his staff.

"Nothing! We are coming!"

Lifting my face up from the ground, I growled at the old man. Oh, he was going to get it… I followed Satis reluctantly to the thing and climbed on it, sitting in between Satis and the Nourasian boy. The older Nourasian sat behind us.

"You're going to love it on Alwas! It is more interesting then Earth!" I heard Satis said as the diver began to make the creature move. Oh, how sweet it would be to push him off…

"You're from Earth…?" the Nourasian boy asked.

"Yeah, I think it would be obvious." I retorted haughtily.

"Are you a racer then?"

"No. I've been invited to the race as a "special guest" of the Avatar. I guess it's something to be honored of here." I threw a look at Satis.

"Oh, I see then…"

I blinked, looking at him as he seemed kind of nervous. Was I putting him off because of my rudeness? For some reason… that did not sit well with me… I smiled a weak smile, offering a hand as I said, "Forgive me. It is like Satis said; I'm not use to dealing with people. I'm-" I froze. I could not remember my name.

I have heard about when a girl likes a guy, they can sometimes forget things, like their names. Yet this, did not even explain a thing. For one thing, I did not feel attracted to the guy! I quickly tried to recall all of my previous memories of people calling me by my name. Yet everything was blurry, I could not even remember my parent's names or their faces. If I did not say something soon, I would look like an idiot who thought that he was cute looking so I quickly said the first name that came to mind.

"I'm Molly."

Molly… It sounded so familiar and so right. I wonder where I heard that name before…?

"I'm Aikka, prince of Nourasia." He said while smiling, taking my hand and shaking. I nodded my head, hoping I would remember it later on. I was not good with foreign names… But there was one thought that was running through my mind, scaring me.

Why could I not remember my name or anything about my family life?

* * *

_Author's Note_

_lol, I could not resist the Avatar the Last Air Bender reference in this. It was the first thing I thought of when they introduced the Avatar in the show..._

_If you are wondering, yes this is Eva/Molly. I probably won't be able to get everyone's character right since this is my first fanfic for Ōban Star-Racers, but I'll try my best. How was Molly's character? Was her personality stable? I would rather not get any flames at the moment, seeing as this is my first Ōban Star-Racers fanfic; however I would love advice and comments. That I would appreciate._

_XXxxooOO_

~GV


	2. The Great Race Starts

**Title:** This Twisted Little Lie Called "Home"

**Author:** Golden Vixen

**Category:** Ōban Star-Racers

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Romance/Humor

**Pairings:** Molly/Aikka

**Type:** Continual (Incomplete)

**Summery:** A girl whom calls herself "Molly" ends up getting thrown into the Great Race of Ōban at the command of the Avatar. Use to her slow ways of living and avoiding all living things, Molly must cope up dealing with an all boy team and the fact she can't get back to her normal life, until the Avatar has determined she has learned her "lesson…" At least she has her best friend, her laptop called "Lopez" to keep her sane… Praise God for Wi-Fi!

**Word Count:** 4,366

**Disclaimer:** If I own Ōban Star-Racers, why would I be writing fanfiction about it?

**Chapter Created On:** 02/03/09

**Chapter Last Revised On:** 02/08/09

* * *

**C**hapter **T**wo

**The Great Race Starts

* * *

**

We stopped at the Nourasian pit, leaving the mounts for the Nourasians to unload their stuff. Both Satis and I gave our farewells and best wishes to their team and headed off, yet I was still panicking. Someone just does not suddenly forgets their name and everything about their life. That was not normal unless they hit their head or something. The only idea I could come up with was that the Avatar and his servant did something to me. I wanted answers and I wanted them now. Unfortunately those would have to wait though, seeing as we had more teams to greet. I really wanted to throttle someone at the moment.

"The Crogs?" I asked, vaguely feeling like I am in some terrible Star Trek fanfiction or convention.

"The Crogs home world is called Kramm, I'd be careful if I were you. They are a little bit… unfriendly with humans." Satis said as we headed towards a small house.

"Well isn't that lovely?" I said sarcastically, entering the house after him. Looking around, I notice it was actually a store, not a house. Satis approached the clerk of the store.

"We need a few clothes for her. I'd prefer if she wore clothes bearing the Avatar's symbol on them."

I looked at the store clerk, nearly jumping in alarm, reminding myself I was not in Kansas anymore. The store clerk was an octopus like creature that seemed to be humanoid type alien. I would prefer dealing with aliens who looked more like Aikka's race who are not slimy looking…

"We could sew on a the emblems, but she would have to pick out her own clothes." The clerk said, going through nobs of threads. Sweet, things were looking up. I do not have to wear an ugly purple robe!

"Okay, fork over your credit card!" I said, grinning at Satis as I held out my hand. I was in the mood for spikes. Lots of spikes…

"Credit card…?" he scratch his head, looking confused. I sighed, remembering he was not from Earth.

"Never mind, how many pairs of clothes will I need?" I asked, already searching through the racks of clothes, hoping there was something in my size.

"About maybe ten. We'll buy more depending on your attitude throughout the trip. You might be staying on Ōban for quite a while if you don't clean up your act… Also, pick out a purple dress."

I gave a shudder at the thought of just _wearing_ purple. Purple was one of the most hideous colors existing, besides pink. Of all things, why purple? And why a dress?!

"Don't expect me to wear it…" I muttered to myself, grudgingly looking through the racks.

I picked out a few cargo pants, shirts, sweaters, and the least ugly looking purple dress I could find. The clerk nodded his head, folding the clothes as he said, "We'll send these to you later."

"She'll want the dress as soon as possible, for the race." Satis said, paying the octopus guy some gold coins.

Great, now I have to probably _wear_ the dress to every game. Peachy. Why can I not just wear normal clothes…

"What happen to "greeting" the racers?" I asked, looking at Satis.

"Oh, yes! That's right! We need to greet the Earth Team!" he said, quickly running out of the store.

"Earth Team? As in humans, right?!" I asked excitedly, running after him. Maybe they were kidnap like I was! It is funny, I have never heard of the Great Race of Ōban before… In fact, I probably should be more terrified then freaked out that aliens exist and that I am probably far away from Earth. Yet, I did not even believe half the stuff I see, so there really is no problem. It could explain why I could not remember my own name or family.

I happily followed Satis to the market, soon slowly I was wondering why we were not at the port. Until I saw the huge trucks coming in.

"What in the name of the Avatar are those?" Satis asked, squinting his eyes.

"Those are trucks, we humans use them to drive around and carry things to place to place." I stated, running up to one of the stopping trucks with Satis. Satis started to tap the truck with his staff, looking up when an old man with black and white hair looked out of it.

"Welcome to Alwas humans!!" shouted Satis waving.

I sighed, as the old man began to climb up one of the ladders of the truck, "You can't do that! You don't have permission!" I shouted, climbing up after him.

"I have never seen a human star-racer before! I'm so excited!" he said, walking towards the back of the truck.

"Wait a second! You can't do that!" shouted a guy with red spiky hair wearing overalls as he got up from his seat.

"Huh, big flying cushions, huh?" Satis said, looking over at the some type of machine covered up by tarps. I merely sighed, staring at him, "Those are to protect the machine from damage and to hold it in place."

"You humans and your inventions…"

"Who are you young lady?" asked the man with the black and white hair.

"Someone being held on this planet against her own will." I said sarcastically.

"Nonsense! You were invited! The Avatar just didn't want to be rude and let you miss out on the race since you didn't know what it was…" The old man had shifty eyes. He is making excuses!

"Liar! You guys kidnap me and you know it!" I shouted, shaking my fist at him.

"I am Satis humans, servant of the Avatar! I've come to take you to your pit!" the old man totally blew me off.

I huffed, muttering a few words under my breath as I crossed my arms. It was then I notice the entire team were nothing but men and I suddenly felt glade I was not going to stay with them. The little old man probably had some house ready for me…

"We had given up hope of you even coming. You guys came just in time! Molly, go get the mounts so we can take their things to their pit."

I raised my eyebrow as I crossed my arms, "Let me get this straight: you want me, someone who has only been here for maybe about two hours, get mounts in a town I'm not familiar with? I'll get lost."

Satis hummed thoughtfully as he stroke his beard, "True… We wouldn't want the special guest of the Avatar to get lost, now do we? I'll come with you." With that, he headed towards the door of the truck and headed down the ladder.

I sighed, following after him only to be stopped by the man with the black and white hair.

"Wait, are you apart of a team?" he asked sternly.

I shook my head and climbed down the ladder, earning a stare from the man with black and yellow hair. They were probably wondering how I got here and why I was here. They can ponder it for while, for I am still pondering on it. The Avatar said I was here to learn lessons… what lessons? What have I ever done to get on his bad side? Oh well, I guess it really does not matter. After this is a dream, is it not?

Yet there was only one thing bothering me… what did the Avatar do to my memories? Why can I not remember my name?

"Satis… did the Avatar did anything to me?" I asked as I walked next to him.

"No, he did not. Why do you ask?"

"… I can't remember my name. Did he wipe it from my memories…?"

Satis stopped, looking up the sky with a thoughtful look on his face. Finally, he said, "For almost your entire life, you have lived in a world filled with dreams and lies. You created an elegant, elaborate tapestry. Has it ever satisfied you? What if your tapestry, your life, was someone else's elegant tapestry?"

Confusion spread throughout my mind. I did not understand his words. It did not made sense to me. Satis merely sighed and continued to walk, "Come now, we have a lot of work to do. The first race will begin soon."

Was it me, or did he look sad?

We nabbed two mounts from the mount caretaker and took them back to the Earth Team. Their things were loaded onto the big creatures and we moved out. Their pit was two pits away from the Nourasian pit I notice when we stopped finally.

"The first race of the Great Race will begin soon. I suggest you start preparing. Molly, time to go." Satis said. I blinked, looking at the star-racer they uncovered from the tarp. I have never known for Earth to have this kind of technology but then again, I never really did pay much attention to anything.

"What are you going to do with her? She's human, isn't she? If so, she should stay here." The guy with the black and yellow hair said.

"No can do. She's a special guest of the Avatar, therefore she has special duties to attend to. After all, he went through the trouble of inviting her himself." I blinked at Satis. Great, now he was planning on making me work... "After her duties, she'll be returning here. Make sure to leave a room for her since she'll be living with you all."

"What?!" I yelled, quickly whipping my head around and looking at the Earth Team wide eyed. But they were all men! And, sometimes… girl things happen to me!! I can not live with an entire group of strange men for who knows how long! What if… they were perverts?!

"You heard me, the Avatar wishes of it. Where else you're going to stay with, the Crogs?"

He had a point.

The man with the black and white hair narrowed his eyes and said, "I don't like surprises. We weren't told we were going to baby sit."

"It was a last minute thing. You already left before we could tell you." Satis easily replied.

"Having a girl around wouldn't be so bad. At least things will be kept clean." Said the red haired mechanic as he worked on some computer things.

No way was I going to clean up after a bunch of men…

"Anyways enough talk! You missy have a race to get ready for! Leave that bag here, no need to carry that around every where." I looked at my laptop bag and gave him a yeah-right face, holding onto it tightly.

"Yeah and watch it get stolen. No way am I leaving it. It's coming with me." I said.

"Suite yourself. Don't go complaining to me if you don't want to carry it anymore." Satis said, walking out of the pit, "Now hurry up! You have to change into that dress we bought for you before you're late!"

"What ever…" I growled, following after him as he began to head out. This dream, is probably the worst I have had in ages.

* * *

I sighed, glancing in the mirror and wincing at my attire. The dress was beautiful, to most people. Some would say it was a ball gown. Yet on the back was that hideous golden Avatar symbol and the sleeves on this thing were incredible itchy. Then there was the fact it was a little bit too low cut for my taste… Reason why I was now wearing a purple shawl over my shoulders with my black hair down. Other then a few minor things, like me hating this dress, Satis thought I was ready for the crowd. Dear God, _please_ help me!

I was escorted out onto the balcony that viewed the racing stadium by the planet's local Avatar worshipers. Yes, one of the hideous octopus creatures that considered themselves an intelligent being. Of course, my favorite chaperon, Satis, was no where to be seen. He left me in the care of total strangers.

He is a terrible babysitter…

"We declare the races of Alwas officially open!" the monks in front of me said. They began to hum and got on all fours, earning a stare from me. Until the sky darkened.

"This guy likes big entrances, doesn't he?" I asked kind of out loud, only to get a "Shhhh," from the octomonks.

The bright light and no Avatar indicated to me that he appeared above us. Che, he did not even think about those who can not see him. Can you believe the nerve of this guy?!

"Welcome proud racers, to the Great Race of Ōban," I heard his booming voice shout and then began his speech. I noticed the Earth Team was sitting out there and the Crogs. Other then that, I saw no one I recognized. Were not the Nourasians suppose to be apart of this race?

"Three teams will be selected for the grand finals at Ōban. My special guest, the human called Molly whom you see before you on the balcony will be the judge of the races and special events here on Alwas and on Ōban." Suddenly, I felt like the whole world was looking at me. Doyou not hate it when that happens?

"Killing intentally is absolutely forbidden in the races and the special events. There will be immediate disqualification. Harming the judge or threating will also lead to disqualification. Other then that, you may win by any means necessary. Go forth proud racers, towards the Ultimate Prize!" The light was gone and the sky was normal once again.

The monks handed me a scroll. I opened and glanced at it, announcing rules and the opposing teams of the first race. It was going to be Prince Aikka's first race. So that was were he disappeared to!

"Can I leave now?" I asked, rolling up the scroll as Aikka came out on his bug, Giidhar or something like that…

"You may not! You're the judge!" shouted one of the monks.

I sighed and sat down on a chair. You can not blame a girl for trying, can you? So instead, I pulled out my laptop from my laptop bag and set it on my lap, turning it on.

"You're suppose to be watching the race!" shouted another monk just as the next racer, a huge ball like thing with spikes came out.

"Why watch a race when I can watch a movie?" I asked with a bored tone as I pulled out my Death Note movie and popped it into the CD drive.

"Then who will judge the race and announce the winner?"

I took a glance at the contestants and then said, "Isn't it obvious? Bug boy is so totally going to lose. Not only is he not shielded inside anything, the other racer has spikes. Spikes is so totally going to win. Besides, you guys are here."

My voice was dry, practical, and rough. I nearly shocked myself at how cruel I sounded. Then again, should I care? What would I get for caring?

Nothing.

With that thought, I press play on my movie just as the stone doors went down. I quickly opened my laptop bag and open the box of cheese its I had hidden within its pockets and flipped one into my mouth. I might as well take advantage of this royal treatment before the Avatar decides to do something else to me. Like isolate me for ten thousand years in a bird cage or something. My question is though; what the hell is he thinking?! First, he takes me away from my home planet and tells me I have to learn some "lessons" then he promotes me to judge for some funky race he created! I mean, what the hell?! Is he too lazy himself to do it?! I do not even want to know about the "special events" he has planned...

I was snapped out of thoughts when I notice the blue light coming from the screen the racers were on. I looked up and saw Aikka chanting some strange words, his arrow glowing with weird light surrounding him. My cheese it that was currently in my mouth fell as he let loose the arrow, successfully disabling the opponent's vechile. I blinked a few times as he bowed and flew off towards the finish line. I set down my laptop, which was still playing the movie, and stood up.

"Nourasia is the winner." I said, raising my hand.

We, as in the monks and I, looked over the the board with the great wheel and watched at the opponent's glowing orb disappeared and Nourasia's orb advance. I glanced down towards Aikka who was just getting off his bug. He saw me and smiled, waving a bit.

"Was that just magic I saw him doing?" I asked to partically no one. My answer came from a familiar voice.

"Yes, Nourasians are known for their magic," I turned my head and spotted Satis, who was smiling, "I see you are finally interested now. About time, I was wondering if nothing could catch your interest."

"And I was beginning to wonder where you went off to. Ditching me like that with total strangers, I should thank you." my voice was sharp as I glared at him.

"Sorry, I had business the Avatar wanted me to deal with but now, I'll be with you for the rest of the races today!"

I wanted to groan out loud, but refrained from doing so. Just to think, we have thirty of these races to go... Lovely and from the looks of things, Earth Team was next after the first three. Then, Satis did the unspeakable during my thoughts. He turned off my laptop and shut it.

"Hey, what are you doing?! I was watching that!" I complained as I watch him put it back in its bag.

"You need to focus on the races. You can have it back when your back in your room." Satis said, handing it over to one the monks. I growled, crossing my arms as I sunk in my chair. Great, this was just peachy...

The next three races were certainly boring, no magic or anything. I was liking this whole Great Race thing less and less as the time went by. I was handed a new scroll by the monks and read the next contestants.

"Next is..." I paused, squinting at the words and whispered to one of the monks, "I'm sorry, but does that say Rawr?"

They coughed and quickly corrected me, "The next race will be Grooor vs. the Earth Team!"

The racers came out of their gates, the black one looking huge compared to the Earth's star-racer. Certianally something you don't want to play bumper cars with. The stone doors went down and the race began. The Earth Team eventually came out as the victors in the race, but not without some serious damage to their racer. Both the driver, a man by the name of Rick and the black and yellowed hair man, whom I later discovered was called Jordon, came out fine though. It was Twilight when the races for today finally ended and I was free to do as I wish for the remainder of the hours.

"Your lessons will begin at dawn tomorrow." Satis said, handing me back my laptop bag, "Be sure to be awake and ready by the time I come to pick you up. I doubt you would want to wander around in your p.j.s."

"Satis, what is going on? I thought you said I was just here to learn lessons. You didn't tell me about having to be a Judge for this entire Great Race thing. What does the Avatar have planned?" I asked, taking the laptop bag and hugging it tightly. I would have clenched onto my pendant, but I was afraid of Satis looking at it. Something told me I should keep it hidden from him... Which I had successfully had the entire time.

"The Avatar has made special plans just for you. You should feel honored that he has decided to change your destiny." he said, chuckling, "I'll be off now. I will see you tomorrow." He left me about a few blocks away from the Earth Team pit. I sighed, scratching my head. This dream was starting to become too realistic to me. Magic? Magic did not exist, so it had to prove this was all an elaborate dream of mine my mind had created to entertain me. Yet I could not help but wonder...

Was there a possibility all of this was real?

I sighed, setting my laptop down next to me and flopping on the grass on my back. Looking towards the sky, I gazed at the painted orange, reds, purples, and yellows the sky had to offer. It was strange, the twilight here was exactly the same on my planet. It was not different at all. Yet I knew better then to be fooled by appearances. It did not mean the night sky was the same.

"You seem tired."

I nearly jumped at his voiced. Quickly sitting up, I whirled my head around to face the grinning Prince Aikka. He was sitting on a near by rock in a meditation position.

"You would be too, sitting there all day and watching about thirty races. I was so bored I thought I was going to cry..." I did not bother to put in life in my voice as I laid back down. It was cloud gazing time damn it! I would be damn if the prince ruined that special time of mine!

I did not got a reply a few minutes later so I had thought he left, only to be surprised as his face block my view of the clouds. I sit up, glaring at him as he sat down next to me, that grin still plastered on his face.

"We call those who envy clouds dream walkers." he said looking up towards the sky.

I snorted, crossing my legs Indian style. Looks like there was no way to avoid the problem... Looks like I have to deal with it head on.

"Bug off bug boy, I was here first." Sharp, but straight to the point.

"If I recall correctly, I was meditating peacefully until you came here and caused huge panic with an earthquake." My glare worsen as he grin widen. Was he having fun messing with me?! Che, who ever said princes were charming was dead wrong!

"Haven't you heard of ladies first?"

"I must apologize then, for I see no ladies here."

... I did not have the patience to deal with him. So instead, I laid back down on the grass again and shut my eyes, wishing him away.

"So, I heard you didn't think I would win today." I opened my eyes just a crack, to see him staring off at the sky.

"No, I honestly did not, until you used your arrow. What was that? Don't say it is magic, because that is some major BS. Magic isn't real."

"Heh, you don't believe in fairy tales then?"

"Psssh! If fairy tales were real then every girl would have a prince charming who comes galloping in on his white horse and sweeps her off her feet towards happily ever after. I don't see that happening anytime soon. I only believe them if I first see a flying pig and then my wishes come true."

"Your imagination burns brightly." I could hear the sarcasm dripping in his voice. I was starting to offend him now, "Didn't you have any dreams as a child? To me it sounds like you had none."

I could not contain my mirth. I burst out laughing, tears swelling in my eyes at his words. He has _no idea_ how many times I dream. My world was nothing _but_ a dream. No, it was many dreams woven together to create an elaborate illusion to fool myself and the world. I really was a dream walker.

"I _live_ in world of dreams, in a world where only I exist." I said, standing up, "In my world, nothing, _no one_ can reach me. Not even my parents could..." I grabbed my laptop bag and strapped it to my shoulders, "It was nice talking to you prince, but I have a date with sleep to catch."

I walked away, yet his sentence stop me, "Please at least answer this before you leave: what is it do you wish for?" his voice was soft, with a sad tone in it. I was afraid to turn around, afraid to face the warmth he seemed to radiate. A trap I knew I could fall in.

"... Silence." I left him to his own thoughts.

I entered the Earth Team pit, so see the team celebrating their victory. Quietly walking, I slipped into to the room that had the pile of my new clothes neatly folded in front of it. I grabbed them while I entered. My ache for sleep filled me as I quickly discarded my dress onto the floor and left my laptop bag near my bed, leaving only my bra and shorts on. I slipped in and closed my eyes, hugging my pendant. Sleep soon took hold over me and I prayed to be at home the next I awoke from dreams...

* * *

"_The stage has been set..." The voice sounded so familiar in the darkness, a voice from a distant memory..._

"_The actors are in place and now I merely must instruct them in their act. Soon, my white Queen will finally take out that accursed black King... Soon... So soon... Ten thousand years of darkness will be a mere fleeting memory after this last act..." There was a hum, such a familiar hum... Soothing and enticing... The feel of a hand stroking my hair.... There was only one person I could depend on in this entire world of mine... One person I had forgotten..._

_The one who gave me my pendant...

* * *

_

_Author's Note_

_First off, I want to apologize for not fully remembering the second episode! I did this entirely by memory so it is not accurate. T.T  
_

_I will also like everyone to know that Molly does not look the same. She doesn't have her tattoos on her face and her hair isn't dyed red at the top. Her hair is also longer. Don't worry though, she'll have her normal look back as the story goes along. Eh, I kind of forced this chapter out, so I apologize if it isn't as good as the last one. At first I wasn't going to put Aikka in this chapter, but I changed my mind. -.- You don't know how hard it is thinking up different sentences that don't start with I._

_I don't know if I will have Molly race in this story. If she does, it will be during the Finals at __Ōban or very late in the Alwas races. She'll be doing other important stuff that is apart of the plot. In the next chapter, we will learn more about these "lessons" the Avatar has planned for Molly. And we might see more of Aikka ;)_

_XxxxooOO_

_~GV_


End file.
